Journey to Beacon Hills
by callingallwolfpacks
Summary: While on your Journey to Beacon Hills you think you have found the love of your life. While times of trying to protect both you and him death comes near. But could a near death of your best friend from life change it all?
1. Chapter 1

Journey to Beacon Hills

Written by: Ashlyn Rivard

Introduction(:

I do NOT own Teen Wolf.

You are the new girl in town. Your mom is friends with Stiles dad, so Stiles is the only person you know from Beacon Hills. Your 17 years old and your name is Maggie Overcashier.

Chapter 1- The Beginning

"I'm going out" You said with a giggle.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Mom, I'm just going to hang out with Stiles and get to know some of his friends. I'm gonna need more than just Stiles on the first day"

Mom understands and agrees to let you go, Stiles was waiting outside of the apartments in his still super cool Jeep. Without a doubt you open the car door and slip into the front seat, closing the door behind me. After about five minutes of catching up with your best guy friend, Stiles, you finally asked "Why are we still at my apartment building?"

"I didn't even notice. I guess I'm just so excited that you're finally here!" Stiles said with a huge grin while leaning in to give you a bear hug. Soon after he starts the Jeep and off we go to his house. At his house your going to meet his best guy friends, Scott and Isaac, along with his crush, Lydia, and Scott's girlfriend, Allison. The rest of the car ride remains with lot of catching up and simple questions about his friends. I knew that both Isaac and Scott are werewolves.

Stiles and you walk into his house but we still had a ten minutes before any of his friends were going to show up. You walk straight in and head for the kitchen where you expect to find Officer Stilinski. He walks to you and gives you a nice big hug. "Nice to see you, Mags" Only the Stilinski and your family call you "mags." Soon the ten minutes go by with what actually seem to be like thirty seconds. When you hear and knock at the door you nearly jump out of your seat.

"Must be Scott and Isaac" Stiles says with a grin. "You ready?"

"Never been as ready" you give Stiles and quick wink as you walk to the living room. You can't see around the corner to the front door but you could hear Stiles quickly open the door with excitement.

"STILES!" You heard before you could clearly hear Stiles hit the floor. Next you hear tons of laughing.

"So where is your friend, Maggie?"

"Right here" You could hear Stiles voice and his footprints getting closer and the front door finally close. "Maggie, this is Scott McCall and this one here is Isaac Lahey"

Can I just say right now that Isaac Lahey was one of the cutest guys you had ever seen.

You looked into Isaac's soft blue eyes and down to his amazingly cute cheek bones.

"Hi," Scotts says as he moves to the couch.

Isaac just stands in the same place he first walked into, starring back at you. Out of the corner of your eye you can see Stiles read your reactions and look to Scott. Finally someone talked. It was Scott.

"So Maggie where are you from?"

You quickly look to Scott as about to say the answer when Stiles put out there that we should wait for Lydia and Allison. Everyone agrees and finally for the first time since they got there you notice Isaac moving towards Scott. Scott turns on the television and we watch into until the half an hour goes by and Allison and Lydia show up. Once again Stiles introduces you to them and them to you. Allison takes a seat on the couch next to Scott and Lydia takes a chair next to you.

"Okay, are just sharing bits of ourselves for Maggie to get to know us?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, background stories and ask any questions, anyone want to go first?"

"I will" Scotts says before going on with his story of how he became a werewolf and it changed his everyday life. He was always trying to protect someone.

Next Allison shared about how she was the new girl and she feel in love with Scott while trying to figure out her family secret of being werewolf hunters. She shared the next she first figured out Scott was a werewolf.

Lydia shared her high grades and how her old boyfriend Jackson was a werewolf before he moved to London. She shared how she became friends with the crew they had now.

Stiles didn't have to shared because you knew more about him then he did. All Isaac did was listen to everyone's stories but no one even tried to get him to tell his. You start getting confused but don't ask. After about 2 hours of stories and hanging out everyone left and Stiles was going to bring me home.

"Can't you just stay here? I've missed you way to much to just let you go now."

"You're not, I'm going to see you everyday at school and we can hangout all the time and I'll come to your lacrosse games. This year will be great, I promise Stiles."

You guys climb in the Jeep and head to your apartment right as you leave Stiles house you ask "So Isaac Lahey, why didn't he share his story?"

"I'd tell you but once he trust you, he will."

"Okay, I can respect that."

"Heck, did you see the way he was staring at you!?"

You give a laugh and a goodbye. Stiles walks you up to your floor and gives you a hug goodbye. He even popped his head in to say hello to your mom.

You are super tired from all the unpacking and fun times at Stiles that you just slip into bed and fall asleep. The next day you would be starting at Beacon Hills High School.


	2. Chapter 2- First Day

You wake up and take a shower before slipping into a cute dress. You brush out your long brown hair.

"You're going to miss your bus, Mags!"

"Mom, I already told you Stiles is going to pick me up before school! He will be here in ten minutes"

You finished getting ready when Stiles knocks on your front door.

"Good morning, good friend of mine. Ready for your first day at Beacon Hills High School?"

"Of course" You say before locking arms with him and walking out the front door.

You pull up at your new school with Stiles and climb out of the Jeep. He shows you were the lockers are and walks you to show you where your classes are. Finally you open your locker with ten minutes until people start arriving. Stiles has still not left your side and you put the books that you wont need until the second half of the school day in your locker.

"Do I have any classes with you?" You finally ask.

"Yeah, all but three of them"

You notice him constantly looking up and down the halls. "Looking for the crew?"

"Yeah, they are normally here by now"

"Well maybe they are just running late because it's the first day"

"There they are" Stiles says with a huge smile "Ready?"

"You keep asking me that" You give him a wink and start walking to Allison, Lydia, and Scott. Stiles runs to catch up to you.

"Anyone seen Isaac?" Stiles asked

"No," Scott said sounding super worried "Do you think he has gotten sick?"

"No way" Allison puts out there. "He was at Stiles yesterday"

You go with Allison to her locker while everyone else goes to their own. Allison's locker is the one right next to yours and you both seem to be overjoyed at the thought. You start to get worried that Isaac hadn't showed up. Allison must have read your reactions.

"He'll show, don't worry," She gives you a wink "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me"

"I don't like him more than a friend"

"Go ahead and tell yourself that," Allison gave a small laugh "Look I want to be a friend you can trust with everything, what class do you had first?"

"Chemistry" You say while smiling.

"Perfect, we have the whole crew in our first class!"

You and Allison turn the corner when you run into someone and your books fly everywhere. You quickly bend down to pick them up when you hit heads with the person who must of bumped you. You look up to see the familiar blue eyes and popping cheek bones.

"I'm so sorry," Isaac said sounding really concerned "Are you okay?"

You give a little giggle before a "Yeah" Then looking up at Allison before walking to Chemistry.

Once in the Chemistry room, Allison goes to take a seat next to Lydia in front of Scott and Stiles. Isaac rushes in and takes the empty seat next to you. You look back at Stiles who gives you a wink. The teacher walks in and introduces you and then starts with the first lesson.

The day goes by fast and once Stiles dropped you off at your apartment you head straight up to tell your mom you were going for a walk. There was a woods behind the apartments and you head in for your walk. For some reason for felt safe here. You kept walking before you heard a noise, you turn around a look around. Nothing. Then you keep walking and you get the feeling you are being followed, turn around, still nothing. You keep walking and quickly turn around to find Isaac.

"What are you doing here? Are you following me?" You ask

"I wanted to talk to you, and no. I'm not following you."

"Well what is it?"

"Can we just walk, this is the most peaceful part of my day. Derek's a real handful."

I knew Derek was the Alpha of Isaac and Scott's pack. You continue to walk while Isaac asks you simple questions about yourself.

"Can I ask a question?"

"You just did, but sure."

"Everyone shared their background story yesterday, why didn't you?"

"Once you and me become closer, I'll tell. I did the same to the rest of the crew. Sorry if it disappoints you."

"No, not at all. I completely understand and respect that."

He leaned in and kissed your cheek and you looked straight into his deep blue eyes.

"What was that for?" You said while you could feel your face turn dark red.

"For being the first one to understand,"

Isaac walks you back to your apartment.

"Well I guess this is goodnight" Isaac said while leaning in to kiss your cheek again.

In return you give him a huge bear hug and you can tell he wasn't expecting it, finally he wraps his arms around you and right as he's about to let go you pull him tighter which causes you both to laugh.

"Isaac, do you want to come in and talk for a while?"

"Sorry, can't. Derek, you know.."

"How he is, yeah, yeah. Stiles told me everything" You said interrupting.

"Your already finishing my sentences" He says with a wink. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

You hurry in your apartment and call Stiles. Its around 4:30 pm and you want something to do for the rest of the night. After Stiles tells you he is busy with his dad you call Allison. Allison says that she is also busy but that her and Lydia were planning to go dress shopping and she was just about to call you to invite you. You agree on going and planning on getting to know the girls a little better. Your left clueless with what to do. You walk in your room to find a note that says:

_Hey, excited that you are here. I've missed you, look at these pictures of us when we were little. It's amazing how close we have gotten. Well I love you little sis_

_~Stiles_

You look though about fifteen pictures that Stiles left. You could remember each one of them like they were just yesterday. When one of you and Stiles holding hands with your dad in the background shows up, you start crying. You tape every one of the pictures up in your baby blue room. You missed your father like crazy. You also missed Stiles mom who got sick and died a while back. She was always one of your favorites.

Your mom comes home and come in your room, she sees you still crying and holds you while trying to ease you. You point to the picture and she gets up to look at it. Tears start streaming down her face and you both continue to hold each other. After a while you both are good again.

"So, what's for dinner?"

"I'm taking you to this new place that Officer Stilinski said was the best."

"Sounds like a deal to me!"

The place isn't far away and while looking in the windows its dark and looks it has been shut down.

"What a look they got going" You tell your mom before opening the door. You take one step in and,


	3. Chapter 3- Almost There

**Chapter 3- Almost There **

"SURPRISE!" Yell a ton of the people you met at school today as the lights flicker on.

You jump up and smile while hugging Stiles. You then realize no one could hang out because they were here trying to surprise you. You get the biggest grin on your face.

"You really pulled it off, Stiles" You give him a friendly glare. Music starts to blast.

"Will you dance with me, my beautiful?" Stiles says looking you straight in the eye.

You grab his hand and make way to the dance floor. Your mom comes up after a while and says she's going back to our apartment. Stiles agrees on bring you home after the party. You and Stiles dance almost the whole party. After the party is over you two jump into the Jeep and head way. Right as Stiles pulls up to the apartment.

"Stiles, I'm not ready for the night to end,"

"Me either"

"Park the car, we are going for a walk in the woods."

You and Stiles are walking along the woods and this time you don't hear and weird sounds. Just you two chatting away. As you walk back towards the apartment you get the feeling you are being followed, you turn around but nothing is there. After about the tenth time of turn around Stiles asks

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." You say looking up at him. "Lets go" You lock arms with him as you finish walking out of the woods. You check your cell phone to see the white number that seems to be shouting at you '10:13pm'

"I'm going to walk you to your apartment"

"Okay, thanks"

When you two arrive at your front door you and Stiles stand there looking at each other for what seemed to be ten minutes. Finally you see him leaning closer, you make the next move and start moving in as while. Finally you can feel the warmth of his lips touching yours. They seem to be sweet and warm yet quiet rough.

"Goodnight, my beautiful" He gives you a wink while heading to the elevator.

You open the door and your mom starts to question you. You tell her about the kiss.

"I mean that's normal between best friends, right?" I quickly asked.

"If your best friends also your boyfriend,"

"Mom, I could never see me dating or marring Stiles" You could feel a knot growing in your throat. "I can't lose my best friend"

You run in your room to call Stiles but once you get in there your phone starts to ring and shine in bright letters 'STILLLLEEEESSSS'

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I hope that kiss didn't mess up our friendship" Stiles quickly said in the phone.

"You just read my mind, Stiles I can't lose you as my best friend"

"Couldn't agree more"

The phone got quiet before Stiles finally said "Goodnight my princess Mags"

Everyone called my that as a child so I'm used to him calling me that.

You climb into bed and fall asleep right away. Second day of school was in less then ten hours.

You wake up and to the normal morning routine. Wake up, take a shower, get dressed, comb hair, make bed, eat, wait for Stiles.

You show up and school and everything between you and Stiles is A-okay. It's like nothing happened, you two show up just a little late. You turn the corner and once again bump into someone dropping all of your books.

"I'm sorry," You say while picking up the books

"Here, let me help you." Says a guy about your age who you saw at your party yesterday. "I'm Aiden"

"Maggie"

"Nice to meet you,"

You give a little giggle "Yeah, I guess"

"Your new here, if you ever want to get together and see a movie or something here's my number"

"Thanks"

You walk into Chemistry and sit down next to Aiden because you can't find any other seats. You looks towards Isaac but as soon as you look at him he looks away. You stare at his face for a while and can tell he's mad at you. The whole class period all you can focus on is Isaac, you don't want him to be mad at you.

You finish up the school day and Isaac hasn't talked to you or looked at you all day. You start to get worried. You meet up with Allison and Lydia to find all the guys with them. They came with us and right away we leave and head to a super cute little shop that Lydia knows of.

As you and the girls are looking for dresses the guys just sit around waiting for something to happen. Isaac still hasn't talked once.

"Mags, this one would look great on you!" Stiles yells from across the store.

You give a little laugh at the fact he is looking as well but accept the dress and head to the dressing rooms with the girls. While away from the guys you ask why Isaac hasn't talked at all and point out he was mad at you.

"Why do you care?" Lydia says

"She likes him" Allison said while walking in and putting on her dress.

"Do not"

"Still telling yourself that I see. I see the way you two look at each other. It's like your married already" Allison points out.

Once you are all in your dresses you head out to show the boys. Allison goes first and Scott can't keep his eyes off her. Lydia walks out and Stiles does the same. Finally you walk out and all mouths drop. Even Isaac's who still wouldn't talk to you. Everyone makes their comments.

"Your dress fits your personality" Scott pointed out to you.

"I'm proud of my choice" Stiles says.

Lydia and Allison walk with Stiles and Scott to go pay for their dresses and leave me and Isaac alone.

"Have I said how beautiful you look?"

You start to blush and walk to go pay. You lock your arm in Isaac's and look up to him. He starts to smile. After your Stiles and Scott drive us all home Isaac gets out with you at your apartment. Still the only thing he has said to you was the comment he had on your dress. Yet still overjoyed you get out with him and say the final goodbyes to Stiles, Scott, and the girls. Stiles once again gives you the good luck wink.

You and Isaac walk towards the woods, still speechless.

"Were you following me and Stiles after my party yesterday?"

"I didn't follow you, I'm always in these woods, I simply saw you two."

"Whoa, you speak to me." You say sounding quite surprised "Aren't you mad at me?"

"Please don't talk to Aiden. If Stiles didn't tell you already he's an alpha. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Isaac, I'm not five"

"Mags, I care about you"

"Did you just call me Mags?" You say and once again sounding surprised.

"Is their a problem with that? I'll call you Maggie"

"No, no, its fine just no one calls me that besides my family and Stiles." You say popping out a little smile. "Do you care about me enough to tell me your story?"

"I care about you enough to take you on a date, if you want,"

"I'd love to." You say while giving him your number. "Will you walk me to my apartment?" You ask while locking arms with him once again. He smiles.

"Of course"

Once to your front door Isaac gives you and hug and a kiss on the cheek before saying goodnight and leaving you to your house. You are overjoyed at the fact that you and Stiles are all good and Isaac is no longer mad at you. At all this ease you should be able to fall asleep real nice. Just as you did.

You hear a noise, looking over to your alarm clock to see that it is almost three in the morning. You climb out of bed to get what the on going loud noise is. As you get out of your room you run into something. Wait no, someone.


	4. Chapter 4-To Bad To Be True

**Chapter 4- To Bad To Be True**

**Leave Comment, questions, and requests!**

**I do NOT own Teen Wolf**

Right as you are about to scream, their hand covers your mouth. They push you into your room and turn on the light. This man is very unfamiliar but has no weapons, so when he takes his hand off your mouth you don't scream.

"Who the hell are you?!" You ask still wide eyed.

"The name's Derek. Isaac told me all about you Maggie." He just looks at you with some kind of glare. "He told me that you lived here but something didn't seem right, so he sent me to check it out"

"It's three in the morning, and you telling me Isaac doesn't trust me? Look I've heard all about you werewolves and Lydia. I'm not anything like that, or even Allison."

"No, Isaac doesn't think there something wrong with you. It's here. The apartment."

"Well now that you say that, they people above us, in the pent house, they are really weird. Something about them is like weird. I can never tell what it is about them though."

"Well do you think they could be werewolves?"

"Maybe, want to go check it out? My uncle owns this place so I can go get the key"

We don't get the key but simply go to where the pent house is. We see some kind of symbol.

"What does it mean?"

"It's them"

"Who?"

"A pack of werewolves, an alpha pack" All Derek could do was stare at the symbol. I could tell by the way he looked at it that they have been trying to find them but now that they have it wasn't a good thing. "Maggie, I want you to come to this address tomorrow at 5:30 pm" He said while handing me and piece of paper with an address on it.

"Alright, I'll see you there but for now I'm going back to bed."

"See you then"

You crawl back into bed and fall asleep right away.

When you wake up in the morning you feel as all of it was a dream, you run over to where you set the paper with the address and then you realize none of it was a dream. You start to freak out finally understanding there's an alpha pack right above you. You know Derek hasn't told Isaac and you plan to right away when you see him.

When you arrive at school Stiles can tell something is wrong. He asks but you just kind of push him away telling him you need to get to Isaac. Being the very understanding best friend he backs of. You walk into the Chemistry room and someone is already sitting with Isaac.

"Isaac, can we talk?"

"Will you sit somewhere else, sorry?" He said to the person sitting next to him as they got up. "Mags, what's wrong?"

"I heard a noise last night around 3 in the morning, I got out of bed to check and Derek was in my apartment…"

"Yeah, sorry about that…"

"Doesn't matter, we went up to the pent house and saw…"

"Good morning class" The teacher says while walking in

You simply look at Isaac who gives you the 'its okay' nod. You look at him then your notebook and back to him. He gives you another nod. You start writing '_we say the symbol of the alpha packs' _Isaac stares into your eyes and starts to sense your fear. He grabs your hand.

After school we met in the woods like always. You both sit down and he wraps his arms around you. You are completely scared of going back into your apartment and thousands of different thoughts were running though your head. After you finally start to calm down you fall asleep. Right there in Isaac's lap, he starts to play with you hair. After probably about a half an hour of rest he shakes you awake.

"Mags, I got to go meet up with Derek"

"What time is it?"

"5:10"

"I'm suppose to meet Derek at this address at 5:30"

"Well in that case, hold on"

Isaac picks you up and you wrap your arms around Isaac's neck. He does his werewolf run and you guys are to where you need to be in no time. You give him a little kiss on the cheek before wrapping your fingers in his and walking into where I was suppose to be meeting Derek. As soon as the door closes behind us Derek comes out of no where. Isaac lets go of your hand.

"Is Scott coming?" Isaac asks

"Yeah, he should be here any minute"

When Scott arrives he punches Isaac, Derek pins Scott to the ground and slaps him. You stand there not knowing what to do. You help Isaac off the floor.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Why the hell is your 'girlfriend' here? Allison's not allowed here!"

"STOP! I told her to meet us here!" Derek yells at the top of his lungs. He was very stressed out.

"Scott you know I would never invite her here"

The boys all calm down and you take a seat. You look as if you are about to get sick and Derek throws you a water.

"You guys are stressing Maggie out. I told her to meet us here because the alpha pack seems to be at her apartment." Derek says while taking a seat.

"That's great, right?" Scott says sounding like it's the best news he has heard all day.

"Well, no. If we have found out it's because they want us to know. That is never good. I can't figure out why they want us to know or even what they want from us."

"Guys, I'm scared to go back to my apartment. I don't want to get hurt and I don't want my mom to get hurt. The only house my mom will let me stay at is Stile's and its not like I could convince her to come with me. I need one of you guys help"

"Wait, you said your uncle owns the apartment building, right?" Derek says sounding as serious as ever.

"Yeah, why?"

"What if I can get him to get your mom to move out and live with Stile's family?"

"That would be great but how will you do that?" You ask

"Oh, don't get him started" Isaac says as fast as possible before Derek could start listing off as many things as he can.

"Stay here, all of you. I'll be back in ten"

"Looks like you will be moving soon" Scott says with a laugh.

You just imagine living with Stiles. You would finally have a brotherly figure in the house. You knew Stiles would do everything to protect you and you'd do the same in return. It's always been that way. You couldn't see any down sides. There was three floors and plenty of bedrooms.

Before you know it Derek is back and the meeting is over. When you arrive home half your apartment is already missing. You explain to your mom that Stiles has already called you and told you. She explains that I would be upstairs in the old play room across from Stiles room while she would be on the main floor in the guest room across from Officer Stilinski's room. You room is already gone so you tell your mom that Stiles will pick you up and you would start unpacking right away.

You show up in your new bedroom and your bed and dressers are already moved to good locations. The room and carpets are both white so you don't have to worry about the colors not matching. While on your last box Stiles walks in your room and gives you a bear hug from behind. You give a little scream but turn around and return the hug.

"I'm so pumped you are here and living here but you have some explaining to do." He says while closing your door.

"Alpha pack, pent house, right above us. I got scared, didn't want to get hurt so Derek got to work. That should explain most of it."

"Uh, yeah. Pretty much"

You pin all the pictures up to your wall, hang some stuff on your door, just when everything is unpacked you go to check on your mom. She seems to be finishing up so you continue to talk to Stiles.

Stiles dad was always in and out of here and the station and your mom was barely home which meant for the most part that you and Stiles would have the house to yourselves. You both knew that with each other it would be hard to find nothing to do.

Night was finally approaching. You start to get ready for bed and let the last half an hour before shut eye be for some studying time. Being as lucky as you are you and

Stiles have most classes together and agree to study with each other every night for a half an hour right before bed. For the last five minutes Stiles wants to pick out your outfit for tomorrow and you pick his out, without showing each other you put each others clothes in there bathroom so when they take a shower tomorrow they would have their cloths there. You are now ready to go to sleep and let yourself drift off.

'_CREEEK' _

You sit up in bed. You lean over to turn on your lamp to see Stiles popping his head though your door.

"Stiles! What are you doing?"

"I just thought of something"

"At two in the morning?"

"What the hell is so important that you need to wake me up?"

"If the alpha pack sees that you and me are friends of Scott's and Isaac's now they will see that we are important to them"

"Yeah, so what?"

"They will try and use us to get to Scott and or Isaac"


	5. Chapter 5- Important Things in Life

**Chapter 5- Important Things In Life**

"What are we going to do?" You ask.

"We have to avoid them" Stiles says sounding sad that he won't be able to talk to either one of them.

"Great. That's going to be oh so easy"

"I'm going to go back to bed"

After Stiles leaves your bedroom you try your hardest to go to sleep. After a while you know you aren't going to fall back asleep. You seek into Stiles room but he is already passed back out. You crawl into his bed and set your head on his chest. You knew how easy it was to fall asleep on Isaac and tried it on Stiles. Within five minutes you were sleeping like a rock.

Stiles alarm clock goes off and you both wake up. He reaches over to shut off the alarm clock.

"Mags, that's you, right?"

"Yeah,"

"How'd you get there?"

"I came in last night when I couldn't fall asleep,"

"Alright, well time to get up and take showers. See you when your ready to go"

You both climb in and put on the outfits you guys picked out for each other. You think right away its super cute and that Stiles did a great job picking it out. When you are ready to go you leave you room and Stiles mouth drops when you come out with your curly brown hair and green eyes.

"Great pick, Stiles"

"Look at the outfit again,"

You take a second glance and see that it is an outfit you have had since you were around 13. You hadn't grown much since then and it still fit like a charm. It was also was the outfit you wore on the day that you and Stiles first saw each other after your father was gone. It was a pretty happy outfit, with bright colors and fun colorful shapes mixing together to make a cool looking dress.

"Stiles, you look amazing as well"

You both climb into the car and go to school, you guys lock arms and walk in to Chemistry where you sit next to each other. The whole day goes by and you both didn't talk to Scott or Isaac once. Back to your house you both go.

"I got you this" Stiles says handing you a little blue box.

You open the box super slowly. Once the top is off you see a little silver chain with locket on the end. You open up the locket just as slow to reveal three pictures, the one of the farthest left is his parents. Both mom and dad. The one in the middle in a picture of you and Stiles when you are little babies holding hands by a bonfire. The one on the farthest right is both of your parents before your father was gone. You start to cry and Stiles holds you tight. You close the locket and wrap your arms around Stiles neck. Even with you telling him so he knew you loved it. It reminded you of the important things in life.

"I love you, Mags" Stiles says while wiping the tears from your eyes.

"I love you more, big bro"

"Not possible, now go put on shoes we are going out"

As you walk away Stiles mumbles to himself '_not possible because I think I'm falling for you. More than a best friend'_

"What?" You could hear Stiles mumble but didn't understand it

"Oh, nothing," He gives a little fake laugh

Stiles brings you out to out to dinner and you both have an amazing time. You offer to pay but Stiles puts out there that he invited you so he pays.

You pull back up to the house but can tell that both of you don't want the night to end. Neither of your parents are home so you guys agree on watching an old movie that neither of you have seen. Once it is on you cuddle up to Stiles. Both of you must have fallen asleep because around 10pm his dad came and put a blanket on you two.

Around midnight there is a knock at the front door, you get up to answer it and it wakes up Stiles as well. You both walk to the door and open it to see Isaac standing there, covered in blood.


	6. Chapter 6- Little Did He Know

**Chapter 6- Little Did He Know**

**Thank you all if you've read this far. It means so much to me and I'll really excited about the next fell chapters. All the good deep action and romance start now!**

"Isaac!" You say while you and Stiles pull him in to your house. He is barely conscious. You put the pressure of your lips on his until slowing pulling away, crying. He uses the last of his energy to return the kiss and pull you closer.

"Stiles, what do we do?" When you look to Stiles he is already dialed Derek and is talking to him. "Stiles, give me the phone!" While ripping the phone away from Stiles you yelling into it, still crying. "Derek, he isn't healing. Why isn't he healing?"

"That means either wolfs bane or an alpha."

You examine the wounds to see that they completely look like he was attacked. "It was an alpha." You let out a little sigh. You were almost a hundred percent sure that in the little time you knew Isaac Lahey you had fallen in love with him.

"I'll be right there, when I get there you and Stiles pull Isaac along to my car, bring him in and we will bring him to Deaton."

"Got it, see you soon." You look down to Isaac then up to Stiles. "Help me pull him to Derek's car."

As you and Stiles pull Isaac to the car, you can see that wounds getting worse instead of better. You as while of the two boys knew down right that Deaton was the only one left that could help.

You all pull him out and into Deaton's office. He quickly cleans up the wounds and you can see them healing. You get a huge grin on your face. Isaac quickly goes from looking like the deadest thing ever to jumping up and running over to you. He wraps his arms around your waist. You once again lay a kiss on him but this time it's long and full of passion and for that spilt second you forget about everyone else in the room. When you pull away Isaac leans to your ear and simply whispers.

"Thank you so much, for everything. I l-l-love you.." He whispers slowly getting quieter and quieter with each word.

"Isaac, I need you to tell me everything and not forget a single detail" Derek says sounding like he could punch a wall.

"I really, really want to know myself. I don't remember anything that happened. All I remember is dragging my bloody body to Stiles."

"I know what to do!" Deaton says like its his first big idea ever but everyone knew it wasn't.

By the time the sun was up, the whole wolf pack was there along with me, Stiles and Deaton. Scott had brought 6 bags of large ice just like Deaton had ordered him to. Deaton had a huge metal bath that he must have bathed dogs in but it was completely clean. We all started to fill the bath is cold water and the bags of ice. Deaton ordered Isaac to lay down in the bath and try his hardest to answer any of the following questions that he would ask. Isaac does so.

"Isaac, where are you? Where are you?"

"I'm here. He sees me"

"Your okay Isaac. Where are you? Who sees you?"

"I don't know his name." Isaac says while starting to shake more and more.

You walk over and set your arm down to lay it on Isaac's chest.

"He's attacking me, I'm losing super bad. Until I have him pinned to the floor. I spilt his throat and his blood ended up all over me but I was also cover in my own blood and losing so much of it that things start getting super blurry. He's dead"

All of a sudden, everyone backs up and Isaac comes back from his horrible memory.

"Does that make Isaac an alpha?" Scott asked sounding some what disappointed.

"No, but it does mean that the alpha pack has lost some of there strength" Deaton says.

"Also means the alpha pack wont quit until Isaac or one of our own is dead" Derek says starring at the floor, knowing whatever comes next will be bad.

Later that day, Isaac and you are walking somewhere he wants to show you. He's leading the way but not once letting go of the tight grip he has on your hand. You upon along a meadow of different shades of green grass and ton of different flowers, right in the MIDDLE of a forest! You stare at it in wonder.

"It's amazing" You manage to let slip from your mouth. "This is why you were always in the woods"

"I knew you'd love it. My mom use to take me here everyday."

You run your hand along Isaac's cheekbones down to his chest. You stand tall and go up to tiptoes to reach his lips. He pulls away and sets the blanket down. He lays down and motions you to follow. You lay your head on his chest. You turn around to meet your lips with his again. His tongue pushes against your lower lip and you allow it. His hips move to rub against your as your hips buckle against his. You tugging at his shirt and finally being able to make it come off. He runs his hand down you slower and slower. Isaac stops and pushes you away.

"Someone's coming, something" Isaac says grabbing his shirt and the blanket while grabbing my hand and running to a nearby empty shack. Once inside we both feel safe again and you give a tiny giggle before Isaac kisses you to get you to be quiet. "Be quiet, we might be here a while so text your mom or Stiles dad to tell them you are okay."

"I could be here for days, I wouldn't care because I get to spend every minute of it with you" You whisper while pulling him down on the blanket.

It starts to get dark and you hadn't gotten much sleep last night from trying to save Isaac. He leans against the wall of the shack and you come and curl up to him, your out in no time.

You wake up, no Isaac, and the blanket had been placed on you. You walk around the woods for a while but not once do you find Isaac or hear any sound. You start to freak out, noticing he has gone missing. You start to call his cell phone to find it in the pocket of his jacket, that you had. You check everywhere you know he would be and he is found in none of the places. You start to freak out a little more and more and call Stiles to here that Scott and the rest of the pack were already looking for him.


End file.
